


A bridge towards the unknown

by JH24



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JH24/pseuds/JH24
Summary: After their arrival from hyperspace, Thrawn finds himself with a challenge when he has to break his deadlock with Ezra.





	A bridge towards the unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889763) by [moomkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/pseuds/moomkin). 



Author: JH24

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. Star Wars Rebels and all related Star Wars properties are owned by Disney. This series is created by Simon Kinberg, Dave Filoni and Carrie Beck. Based on Star Wars created by George Lucas.

Spoilers: The story takes place after the season 4 finale.

_This one shot is based on Moomkin's "What happens now."_

_Moomkin: Thank you so much for allowing me to use your amazing story as an inspiration. Thank you for all your support and for helping me with Thrawn's character._

_Sumi-Sprite: Thank you so much for everything. For helping me with the grammar, for your advice, suggestions and all your support._

_Tigereyes45: Thank you so much as well for everything. For helping me with the sentences and grammar, for giving me your perspective and helping me better develop and understand the story._

_I could never have done this without any of you! Thanks again!_

* * *

 

**Star Wars Rebels: A bridge towards the unknown**

"You are not going to kill me?"

These were the first words spoken since their arrival from hyperspace. Breaking an uneasy silence that had settled between them.

Ezra looked back at Thrawn. "I'm not a murderer," he bit out. There was a bitter undertone to his words. "Not like you."

Thrawn wanted to say something. A simple, rational counter to point out how many Imperials had died today because of his actions, or his intentions to blow up the Imperial dome with thousands still trapped inside. But he decided against it. The boy was clearly on edge, and given his own vulnerable situation, still bound by the tentacles of these… unlikely creatures, there was no need to aggravate the young Jedi further.

"Do you realize your current situation holds no advantage for you? You are on an Imperial ship. You are wounded, and my stormtroopers have taken up position behind that door."

Ezra didn't say anything. The strain was clear on his face.

Thrawn used the boy's silence to look around. He felt a warm, humid breeze coming through the broken viewports. They were hovering above a forest landscape of another world. These creatures had somehow pulled the  _Chimaera_  into a hyperspace jump. He then noticed a number of his ships grouped together, still held in place by those Purgill. They were truly remarkable creatures. But this was not the time for admiration.

Even from a distance, he could tell the ships were damaged and he had no idea to what extent. He also had no idea if that was what remained of his 7th fleet. He had already lost two Destroyers, torn apart by those creatures back on Lothal.

He could only hope Captain Pellaeon had survived and was in one of the remaining ships.

Thrawn tried to engage in a conversation again. Bridger was just standing there, holding out his hands, almost desperately trying to maintain control, but becoming visibly more tired. He could simply wait until the boy collapsed from exhaustion, but there was no telling how the Purgill would react. It was not a risk he was willing to take.

"So… what will you do next?"

No response.

"You cannot keep this up forever."

Still no response.

An unsettling feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Is this how you want it to end?" He made sure his voice was measured; any perceived weakness could cost him. "As soon as you lose control, my troopers will come through that door. And they will kill you, if I so order. At which point, I assume, these creatures will kill me."

"That's the plan."

Thrawn swallowed. He was  _not_  going to die here. There was much he still needed to accomplish.

Suddenly a series of images flashed before his eyes.

_No…_

A shiver went down his spine.

_"You cannot see. But I can."_

_"What? What do you see?"_

_"I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace."_

He felt anger swell inside him. He gritted his teeth and was almost overwhelmed with resentment. How dare that creature… He was not going to let his future be decided by some Jedi trickery.

Thrawn took a controlled breath and calmed his mind. Ezra Bridger held an advantage over him, but he was going to break that advantage. He was going to force the young rebel into submission.

He realized Ezra was looking at him. The boy had noticed his change in emotions and he scolded himself inwardly for allowing him to see his anger. The teen had slightly tilted his head and was looking at him curiously, a hint of surprise visible in his eyes. It was as if he had recognized someone or something. He blinked a few times, and Thrawn felt slight discomfort being subjected to his scrutiny. Thrawn couldn't help but wonder if the Jedi had not only seen his anger, but also the reason behind it.

Ezra looked like he was about to say something, but seemingly decided against it in the end.

He was sure about it now… The boy knew.

Thrawn forced himself to let it go. It did not matter whether Bridger had found out or not. Instead, the Chiss focused on finding a way out of his current predicament.

Trying to convince Bridger to spare him would only show weakness on his end, and would put him at a disadvantage from a negotiating standpoint. His mind went through a list of options. He needed to resolve this situation in a way that would give him an advantage. He settled on a strategy and decided to force the issue.

It was not without its risks.

Ezra grimaced. Thrawn noted his strength was slipping.

"Commander Bridger. Why do you not kill me now? These creatures do your bidding, do they not?"

"I told you before, I'm not a murderer." He glared at him. "You know, I once had some respect for you. I thought you were different from the other Imperials. But I was wrong." He bit out his next words. "You're even worse."

"If you are speaking of the bombardment, understand that you left me with no other option. Someone in my position cannot afford to accept defeat when his enemy holds an advantage. If I had given in to your demands my enemies would have known I was vulnerable. They would have used your tactics against me."

Ezra's disgust was palpable. "So because you can't stand to lose you just murder everyone? Is that it? To the people of Lothal it doesn't matter what your reasons are. You're still a murderer in their eyes." His agitated voice was climbing into something close to a shout. "And what about Morad Sumar? What about Old Jho? Did they leave you with no choice either?"

Thrawn remembered those names. He was the one who had made an example of Sumar; he was the one who had signed the execution order for Jho. It would be best not to mention the latter.

"You mean the factory worker and bartender? Their deaths were regrettable, yes. But Sumar sabotaged many of our vehicles, and in doing so he was responsible for the death of my troopers. Jho was caught aiding the rebels and had a history of working with them. I needed to set an example." Thrawn slightly tilted his head. "I assume you knew them?"

The boy almost exploded. "I cared for them! I looked up to them! They were some of the bravest people I knew. The Empire has taken away everything from the people of Lothal! Their freedom, their lives, the ones they cared about. You don't understand! You'll never understand!"

"Freedom." Thrawn frowned. "Freedom is such an unusual concept. What is freedom without order and stability? What is freedom without the power to protect it? I have seen what lies beyond the edge of the horizon. I have accepted the vision of a unified Empire and the power that comes with it. And sometimes, regrettably, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good of the galaxy."

Ezra growled, "It doesn't change the fact you're still a heartless murderer. You're a coward, Thrawn." His voice cracked. "You think you can take everything you want, and when people fight back you just kill them. You don't even understand why we fight! You don't even care!"

Thrawn smirked inwardly. His approach was working. He was pulling Bridger out of his shell.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your… limited perspective. I believe we already had this discussion before. But what about you, Ezra Bridger? You and your rebel friends were planning to blow up the Imperial dome with thousands of my men and women trapped inside. Many were not even soldiers." He paused to increase the impact of his next words. "You were about to commit mass murder."

The young Jedi hesitated, his eyes widened. "I…" Ezra grimaced as he seemed to lose control. The grip of the tentacles around Thrawn weakened and the door was released. Hearing the surprised voices of the troopers, the boy gritted his teeth and frantically sealed the door behind him.

Ezra searched for words, and when he finally spoke there was a growing agitation in each of those words. His voice was raised, slightly quivering and there was an edge to it. "There was nothing else we could do. The Empire was destroying Lothal, they were executing civilians, they were forcing people who had lost everything to work for them." He narrowed his eyes and his voice cracked once more. "Don't you  _dare_  blame this on us. We were planning to blow up a military target. You bombarded civilians."

Thrawn felt the grip of the Purgill weakening further. Although it held no immediate advantage to him, he considered it a mental victory. The boy's emotions were interfering with his Jedi powers, just enough to throw him off-balance. And maybe just enough to steer towards a favorable outcome.

"Is that all you have to say? It is not difficult to justify your actions by hiding behind a noble cause, is it? You are accusing me of hiding behind my own beliefs, but are you not doing the same? These men and women inside the dome have friends, family; they have children. How do you think those at home will respond when they hear their loved ones died in an attack by a rebel group? An attack led by Ezra Bridger. To them it would not matter what your reasons are, or what you are fighting for."

Thrawn lowered the tone of his voice and spoke slowly, almost menacingly. "In their eyes... you will always be a  _murderer._ "

Ezra's glare faltered. A wave of guilt washed over him. He bit his lip.

"I do not believe it is the first time you have considered this."

Ezra looked back at him with a gleam of sadness in his eyes. Thrawn raised an eyebrow in muted surprise. There was something odd about the way he was looking at him. Was there something he had missed about Bridger?

The Grand Admiral felt the grip around him tightening. It seemed he had underestimated the Jedi's strength.

Ezra's voice was solemn. "The feeling is always there, but you're getting better at hiding it the longer you fight. You don't get confronted with the consequences; you just move on to your next mission. I've killed many... I know." He sighed sadly in resignation. "But there was no other way."

"I see..." A sense of mild uncertainty overcame Thrawn. He had observed and studied the  _Ghost_  crew for a long time, but this side of Ezra Bridger was unfamiliar to him.

"Back on Lothal we planned to blow up the dome with all the Imperials inside. It's true. I was the one who came up with the idea. From our point of view it felt like the right thing to do." His next words were lined with conviction, yet there was regret on his face and a slight quaver in his voice. "It was something we had to do. It was our last chance to free the people of Lothal from the occupation. But..."

"But...?"

"It makes me feel I'm no better than the Empire. We were about to kill so many. Like you said, I'm sure many of them had families. But you don't think about that, you don't want to think about that when you're fighting for something you believe in."

Somehow Thrawn's intentions had taken an unexpected turn. Somewhere along the way he had lost control to Ezra, and Thrawn realized he could not allow that to happen. However, his next question was guided just as much by darker motivations as by simple curiosity.

"Commander Bridger. After you escaped from the Emperor's chamber, how many of my troopers  _did_  you kill when you made your way to my bridge?"

Ezra didn't reply. He looked away in unease. It was all Thrawn needed to know.

"I see. It is easy to forget about such things when you can walk away. But you just realized it, did you not? There is nowhere for you to go. You are alone. You have no friends here, but you do have enemies. You have no one to turn to for protection, except perhaps for myself. And you  _will_  be confronted by your actions."

"I approved every member of this crew to serve on my ship. Their loyalty towards me is unquestionable, but I also encouraged them to be loyal towards each other. Imagine if you were confronted by someone who knew one of the men or women you killed. It could be a friend, a teammate; a sibling or a parent. What would you do?"

The young Jedi stared at him in complete and utter shock.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes.

"Would you walk away, Ezra Bridger?"

Even as he asked the question, Thrawn observed Ezra's face in almost clinical detail, carefully noting the shadows of expressions that flickered there: the twitch of an eyelid, the clench of his jaw, a nervous swallow, a rapid series of blinks. There was a nearly unbearable silence on the bridge, interrupted only by an occasional sound from one of the computers or Purrgil.

Ezra lowered his eyes and drooped his head forward. Thrawn frowned upon seeing the boy's reaction. Had he broken him? He decided to test his assumption by resisting against the tentacles. To his surprise the harder he resisted, the tighter the grip became around him. He didn't understand, if Bridger still had control, then why—

"I won't."

Thrawn looked up. "What did you say?"

"No, I won't walk away. You know…" The teen hesitated, unsure about something. It wasn't hard for Thrawn to notice. The boy had made himself vulnerable, and he finally recognized what was different about him.

He was feeling remorse.

Ezra went on. "On my way here, I shot a stormtrooper in the chest; he died instantly. There was a scout trooper next to him. He raised his hands and I sensed he was afraid. I used the Force to pull the weapon from his hands and throw it away. I was already in the next corridor when I heard someone calling out a name."

"I-I don't know why, but something made me go back. The scout trooper had opened his mask and had kneeled next to the body." His voice wavered. "He… He looked at me in tears. He was about my age, maybe a little older. When I saw him, I felt his pain through the Force." Ezra's expression saddened. The sorrow was visible in his eyes. "I… I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to say I was sorry. But I couldn't. I mean, it sounds so..."

"Inadequate?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "And so I just ran away."

"You regret it?"

"I did what I had to do," Ezra said in a soft, resigned voice. He looked at the ground; Thrawn could tell he was picturing something. "But when I saw his face, it made me realize not all Imperials are the same." He looked up. "I mean, I should have already known that. We have Kallus, who risked everything just to help us." A small, warm smile lined his features. "I respect him a lot."

Thrawn made sure not to reveal any emotion upon hearing about the traitor. He had put the matter behind him a long time ago, but that didn't mean he had forgiven himself. He had taken full responsibility for his decisions. For not replacing Admiral Konstatine sooner, for not realizing Governor Pryce was incompetent, and for underestimating the rebel heart that beat inside Kallus. And he realized he could now add one more to this list: he had misjudged Ezra Bridger as a person.

Ezra's smile faded. "No, I won't walk away. If someone confronts me about what I've done here, I'll accept the consequences of my actions. I'll accept whatever they do."

Thrawn's surprise grew. "Why would you choose to take responsibility? Are they not casualties of war?"

"Like I said, I did what I had to do. But that also means I have to take responsibility for what I did." Ezra shook his head and gave a rueful smile. "It's weird, you know. All this time, and it was a grieving scout trooper who had to remind me of this."

The silence lingered painfully.

"Why am I even telling you this?" Ezra suddenly said through clenched teeth. "You're trying to manipulate me and I just told you something I didn't even talk about with my own family." The bitterness directed at Thrawn was undeniable.

"You misunderstand me. I was merely curious to your view on this matter. In addition, I believe you are not being honest with yourself. You  _chose_  to talk to me about this. You  _wanted_  to."

"You're the last person in the galaxy I want to talk with!" Ezra snarked. No sooner as he had said that he averted his eyes. Ezra winced in discomfort as he seemed to remember something. "No, not the last person," he awkwardly corrected himself. His expression hardened, and there was something menacing to it this time. "And it doesn't change what you did, Thrawn. The people of Lothal will always remember you as a murderer."

The Grand Admiral sighed inwardly. He didn't know if it was from frustration or exasperation, probably a combination of both. His plan had come full circle, but the results were… underwhelming. Non-existent would be an even better term for it. Informative? Yes. But none of it offered any immediate advantage to him.

He had hoped to weaken the boy's resolve, to show him the hopelessness of his predicament, and to convince him to surrender in exchange for fair treatment. But that was not going to happen. Having lost a valuable tool to regain control of the situation, Thrawn knew he at least had to keep the conversation going. Maybe there was something else he could use to his advantage.

Thrawn made sure his next words were carefully chosen. "They have every right to remember me as such. I regret the loss of life but a leader cannot turn his back on a difficult decision because of unwanted consequences." He paused and slightly tilted his head. "As a rebel who has been in the role of mission leader numerous times, surely you can understand my position."

No response. The boy was glaring at him again.

"I did what I had to do to protect those who serve under me."

"You could have left Lothal."

"And leave the fate of my men and women into your hands? After you planned to kill them all?"

Ezra gave him a sincere look. "I would have given you my word as a Jedi."

Thrawn scoffed inwardly at the thought. More importantly, they were going in circles. At least the boy was still willing to talk. It meant a favorable outcome was not entirely out of the question.

"Commander Bridger. Let us return to the subject at hand. When you lose your ability to keep the door locked, the stormtroopers will come in. All I have to do is give the order, and your life will end."

"It's like you said. What happens next will happen to both of us."

"Mutual destruction then?"

"Something like that."

"You surprise me. You still want to see this through to the end?"

No response.

"Are these the consequences you are willing to accept?"

Still no response.

The boy had resigned himself to his fate.

Or so it seemed.

Thrawn had noticed it. Ever since they completed their hyperspace jump there had been something different about Bridger, something odd, but he hadn't been able to capture it. He now believed his suspicions were correct. The teen was hiding something, he was sure of it, but he needed some kind of confirmation before he could make his next move.

"What about those who serve under me?"

"They won't harm them. Only you."

Thrawn looked at his ships through the viewport. "Is this all that remains of the 7th fleet?"

"Most of your fleet made it. You lost two Destroyers on Lothal and two damaged Cruisers when we jumped out of hyperspace. The rest of your ships are on the other side of this planet."

There were losses. Loyal crews who had died under tragic circumstances. But he would still be able to reorganize his remaining ships into a new fleet. Repairs could pose a problem but that was of later concern.

If he was to perish here, at least Captain Pellaeon would be able to take over command, assuming he had survived. Under Pellaeon's command the 7th fleet would be in good hands. But Thrawn wasn't willing to give up yet. On the outside, it appeared Bridger was prepared to see this through to the end. But was that all there was to it?

Thrawn's eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. What if… What if the boy was hoping for a solution, yet could not bring himself to voice it?

First he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Do you know where these creatures have taken us?"

"You'll be dead in a few minutes," Ezra snapped angrily. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Thrawn allowed a hint of amusement to slip through. "Oh, I think it does, Ezra Bridger. Do you want to know what I really think?" The corner of his mouth curved upward into a sly smile. "I think you do not want to die at all. I believe you are hoping we can reach a compromise."

Thrawn looked into Ezra's face and noted his rounded eyes, raised brows, and slack expression, realizing that he had surprised him. It took a moment for the teenager to steady himself. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," he growled.

Ezra closed his eyes, and it seemed he was focusing or meditating on something. When he spoke, his voice was calm. Yet his body language was stiff and his blue eyes vulnerable. Shadows of emotions flickered on his face, just long enough to convince Thrawn he was struggling underneath the surface.

"You said the Jedi lacked the vision to wield the Force. But that's where you're wrong. You've always underestimated the Force and what the Jedi stand for. You're doing it even now. You think I'm alone out here, but the Force is with me. My parents are with me. Kanan is with me. Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper; all of my friends. They're always with me. I'm never alone."

Thrawn didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Ezra Bridger had just given himself away.

"You tried to understand our rebellion by studying us. You  _think_  you know everything… But you don't understand us at all. And that's why you'll lose."

"We  _both_  lose," Thrawn corrected.

"Makes no difference to me."

Thrawn felt slight unease about this sudden boost of confidence, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was now sure there was a weak point somewhere in Bridger's defense, and he was going to find it.

"It is true, the Force is an enigma to me. But that does not mean I do not respect its power. I see it more as a difference of opinion… on how best to wield it. And contrary to what you may believe, I do understand why you fight. However, does the existence of your rebellion and the Rebel Alliance serve the greater good of the galaxy? Or does it simply create chaos and divide us? But that is not the point I am trying to make."

"What's your point then?"

The moment had come. Thrawn knew everything depended on what he did next. Now he would find out if his hypothesis was correct.

"If I may, it stands to reason these creatures have brought us to a world outside the reach of the Empire. It would serve no purpose otherwise. I would guess that we are somewhere within the Outer Regions, far away from any established Hyperspace lanes or any known location on the Imperial charts."

"This world is either unpopulated or technologically dead. It seems this was your intention all along. By bringing the 7th fleet here you removed the threat we posed to Lothal."

"Sounds about right."

"But there is something I do not quite understand. You  _chose_  not to kill me, yet you had the means to do so. My survival was not a requirement to your mission's success back on Lothal. You could have destroyed my entire fleet but instead you  _chose_  to bring us here. There is more to this, am I correct?"

Ezra gasped. His eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. He tried to compose himself but only ended up looking away in discomfort; he nervously glanced at Thrawn one more time before lowering his eyes. Suddenly his entire presence seemed to be shrouded in uncertainty.

Thrawn's eyes lit up. "You know something… There  _is_  a purpose to all of this."

After what seemed like an eternity, Ezra looked back at Thrawn. He looked vulnerable, almost defeated, and Thrawn knew his defenses were broken. "I… I saw something. There's a reason why we had to come here."

"A reason?"

"It… It was a path I had to take. I don't know where this path will lead, but I saw you… I didn't understand why… At first I thought it was a warning you were coming back to Lothal. But even after I surrendered to you, even when I was making my way to your bridge; I kept seeing you. The Force was trying to tell me something."

Thrawn wanted to ask what Ezra had seen that involved him. Yet he could not find the words. After his experience with that creature on Atollon, did he even wanted to know?

"There's something out here. But I don't know what it is."

_There's something out here._

_Could it be…? Could it actually be…?_

Thrawn felt the tentacles around his body weakening again and one look at Bridger confirmed he was losing control. He was in pain, his teeth were clenched, and his arms were trembling. He was pushing himself to the edge of his limits.

It was time to resolve this situation. No more diversions, no more issues that didn't matter. There would undoubtedly be much more to discuss but a resolution had to be reached before the boy would pass out.

"Ezra Bridger."

The teen looked up.

"Allow me to offer an alternative."

Thrawn waited momentarily when the young Jedi flinched and hissed in pain. Convinced he had the boy's attention once more he continued, his voice measured and cool despite the sense of urgency.

"When you release the door, I will order my troopers to stand-down. I will take you to the medical bay and I will personally oversee the treatment of your blaster wound."

Ezra eyed him warily. "You mean a truce?"

"Not a truce, but an alliance."

He gave the Grand Admiral an incredulous look. "An alliance? With you?!" His voice cracked with disbelief, and something that came very close to disgust.

"Why not? We are far away from everything we have known. I am no longer part of the Empire, and you are no longer part of the rebellion. The two of us working together is a logical outcome and strategically sound. You need the resources of my 7th fleet, and I need your skills and talents as a Jedi."

Ezra blinked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you have given me the one thing I desire more than anything."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"You have given me the means to save my people."

Noting the boy's surprised reaction Thrawn continued.

"You have given me a way to escape from the Empire. You have given me the 7th fleet, and with it the tools to save my world."

"I believe our presence here is no longer a coincidence. The Force has brought you, and in turn me, to this place. I believe our goals are the same. There is an evil hidden within the Unknown Regions. In time it will threaten us all."

"My people, the Chiss, have been aware of this threat, but we were lacking the means to do something. We were lacking the means to find this threat and stop it. That was my purpose within the Empire. I witnessed the power the Empire possessed, and as I told you, power means everything. By showing my devotion and loyalty I had hoped to prepare the Empire for what is about to come." He looked away. "But my efforts have proven to be… less effective than I had anticipated."

He fixed Ezra with an intense stare. He wanted to make sure the Jedi understood the full extent of what he was about to offer him. "I would like to show you everything I know. I will respect whatever decision you make in the end. The only thing I ask of you is that you listen to what I have to say."

Thrawn could see the conflict in the boy's eyes. His Jedi beliefs were clashing with his memories of the Empire. He looked back at Thrawn, his expression almost helpless. Thrawn could tell Bridger's Jedi side was willing to listen, but there was a hesitation etched on his features; as if he believed agreeing with this proposal would mean betraying everything he stood for.

"Why should I trust you? You wanted to bombard Lothal after my surrender."

"I had no choice in the matter. As I said to you in my office, it was not my intention to destroy Lothal. The order came from my Emperor…" Thrawn hesitated, somehow his justifications didn't feel right anymore. He gave in to the urge to correct himself. "…The order came from  _the_  Emperor." It was only a small change, but it was a distinction in words he felt more comfortable with.

The strain was clear on Ezra's face, but some of the tension, some of the distrust had become less. He had raised an eyebrow and his jaw was clenched, but there seemed to be a willingness to consider his proposal. To an extent, he seemed willing to accept his explanation about Lothal.

A heavy silence settled between them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ezra was the one who broke that silence, but his reaction wasn't what Thrawn had expected.

"So… after that door opens, you're not going to kill me?" Bridger's voice uncharacteristically wavered, and Thrawn picked up a hint of fear. The boy looked back at Thrawn in alarm when he realized the Chiss had noticed it. His exterior was slowly breaking down, a combination of physical and mental exhaustion finally taking its toll on him.

When Bridger talked about his family earlier on, Thrawn had noticed the faint, but grateful smile; he had noticed the glimmer in his eyes and the warm tone in his voice. At that moment he had been able to see through his mask. The boy wanted to return home; he wanted to return to everyone he cared about. It was at that moment Bridger lost his advantage. His threat about their mutual destruction had become a hollow one.

But then again, was it not the same for him? He did not want to die either. He had a connection as well. If he was to perish here before his work was complete, what would happen to his people? His home? What would happen to Eli?

"I give you my word."

A nervous Ezra looked at him. There was a hesitation before he closed his eyes.

Thrawn dropped to the ground. The Purgill withdrew through the broken viewports.

The Chiss did not immediately get up. He needed to give his body time to recover from the numbness. That, and he did not want to make any sudden moves that could startle Bridger. He looked up when he heard the boy groan in pain.

He knew that every move he made from this point on had to be calculated and slow. This young Jedi had given him something he could have only hoped for, and he had no intention losing it all.

Thrawn rose to his feet and clasped his hands behind his back. He observed Bridger carefully.

The boy was exhausted. He was panting, sweat was rolling down his face and dripping onto the floor, his body was trembling and hunched forward, and his left arm hung loosely. He was still using his right hand to keep the door closed behind him. Suddenly he flinched, a jolt of pain likely being the cause. The teen instinctively clutched the injured shoulder with his other hand. He realized his mistake as the door began to open and he desperately reached out to close it once more. Ezra groaned helplessly. He looked defeated. He looked utterly miserable.

Thrawn knew their standoff was about to change in his favor, and Bridger seemed to have realized this as well. The boy was wounded and in pain. He would need treatment soon before the damage would spread and become permanent. The Grand Admiral moved closer. He was sure there was a certain irony to be found here. Ezra Bridger had fought against the Empire all this time, but now only an Imperial would be able to help him.

He had achieved his objectives. He had taken full control of the situation. He had taken away all of Bridger's advantages.

With Thrawn looming over him, Ezra was no longer able to keep up his defiance. He looked up. His exterior crumbled. And there was a silent plea.

Thrawn moved next to Ezra and looked at the trembling arm he was still holding up. The boy tensed and looked at him warily, an eyebrow raised, his jaw clenched. One thing was clear to Thrawn: if he attempted betrayal, Ezra Bridger would fight until his last breath.

It was an outcome the Chiss wanted to avoid at all costs.

"You have my word."

There was hope in Ezra's blue eyes, but he remained tensed.

Thrawn knew why.

"I am not saying this to you as an Imperial."

Thrawn found himself surprised. He had placed a hand on Bridger's right shoulder. To comfort him? To reassure him? He didn't even know himself. Ezra flinched, but didn't pull back. He glanced at Thrawn's arm, then looked up at him questioningly. Thrawn noted there was no longer any hostility.

"I give you my word as a Chiss… as Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

He wasn't sure if it had been his choice of words, his expression or his tone of voice.

Ezra lowered his hand...

And the doors finally opened behind him.

 


End file.
